Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell encapsulant sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Solar cell modules are attracting much attention as being suitable for utilization of renewable energy and they continue to grow in popularity in recent years.
Such solar cell modules generally contain a protective material for a light receiving surface made of glass, a solar cell element (photovoltaic element), an encapsulant sheet, and a back sheet. Sheets made of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer or an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer are used as the encapsulant sheet (Patent Documents 1 to 4).